Time to sing
by feministgrimm
Summary: a song fic with basic meaning - and not entirely what it seems... not entirely puckabrina.
1. In the beginning there was a song

Sometimes I wish it was easy

Sometimes it's to hard to know

Whether what I'm seeing

Everyone else see-ees to

Who else

Who else do I know

Who sees fairytale creatures

Every where they go

But it's not just me

They're real

I know

But it's not just me

They're real

I know

Everyone knows

Cuz we all live

Together

In fp landing

…

"Argh! I just can't do it!" she screamed, throwing yet another screwed up ball of paper at the already overflowing waste paper basket. She had been asked, by none other than the ever irritating Michael Buckley, to design a soundtrack for the movie of her (and all those who lived in the Grimm household) life, but he expected her to write a song or two! She'd already managed to find several incredibly awesome songs by other artists, but this was way harder. This was what she'd thought of so far:

'Leaving On a Jet Plane' by Sophie Barker(me to Puck)'Hate that I love you' by Rihanna and NeYo(puck and me)'Wonderful' by Everclear (this is me)'How Soon is Now' by Love Spit Love (this is for Puck)'Cry Little Sister' by Sisters of Mercy (Ending song)

If you're wondering why half the songs are lovey dovey – and disgusting- it's because MB said that everyone wants romance in a film – except me, and possibly Puck… – and that Puck and I should fancy each other in the film, as we're both blonde – and as Daphne said – hot. And that was all so far. She felt like crying. The play list was good, though not in order yet, and she still had two/three songs to go. So she tried again.

Running

Running

Running

Running

I don't know / where to go / hoping no one hears me

I'm hanging on / I just can't stop / no one coming near me

And then / there you are

Hanging / in the air

I don't know why you're there / and I really do not care

Running away / Running away

Running away / Running away

But then I stop / my hand is tugged / as I… stare

Don't believe / what I see

It's not possible… / you're not hu-man

Holding onto the sky / perching on the air

Please tell me it's not normal

Holding onto the sky / perching on the air

Please tell me it's not normal

And then / Imake a mistake / I ask you

What you are

And you reply:

I'm the thing / that was living in

The ol' ladies house before you

Hope she won't mind… that I'm gonna have to drown you...

I don't know / where to go / hoping no one hears me

I'm hanging on / I just can't stop / no one coming near me

And then / there you are

Hanging / in the air

I don't know why you're there / and I really do not care

Running away / Running away

Running away / Running away

Running away / Running away

Running away / Running away

And she stops singing, as she strums the ending on her guitar. There is a burst of applause, and she blushes as she sees a make shift crowd of her mom, dad and little sister, Granny and Mr Canis, and, stood in the door way, Puck and MB.

**Okay, thought you might like to know, the song was my own. I made it up on the spot – after extensive research on music (i.e. listening to my ipod!) – And if it's really crap, then I apologise most profusely, and promise to never ever write another song ever, ever again.**

**Please R&R!**

**fg**


	2. BOMBSHELL

"Sabrina, darling, well done! That's a fantastic song you've done there!" her mother cried, making her blush even deeper. Hoping no one would mind, she clapped her hands once and Puck sprang into action. He blew a quick tune into his flute, and the pixies came at once. In order not to get scratched, everyone ducked and ran for cover. Puck smiled.

_Thank the gods he doesn't know what I know. He wouldn't be so happy if he knew about the chip I installed. Or the trip Granny's gonna make us take…_

"Okay, Puck, please go and get Daphne and Red – we're going to meet some friends of yours. Well, more admirers reallt, but-"

"Okay! Where we gonna go?"

"Erm… mnnnhhv"

"I'm sorry?"

"Erm… I'll tell youi when you bring me the others…"

Puck left the room, feeling puzzled. Sabrina wasn't often that mysterious. He shrugged, and continued on to marshmallows room.

**[A few moments later…]**

"WE'RE GOING WHERE?" screamed Puck, hoping and praying he'd misheard, anything would be better than that.

"This is the last time I'm saying it, Puck, we're leaving to go to Forks. Just for a little while!"

"But, but… PAN LIVES THERE! THERE'S A WHOLE FREAKING GAY SOCIETY OF THEM! INCLUDING EMETT AND EDWARD!"


	3. authors note

**Hey, guys, I know how much you hate this (as I do to, generally) but I need your help. Would you please send in ideas for songs that I could put in this story, as I'm running low on ideas. Just put in your pen name, and the song you've picked. For example:**

**RANDOMNESS123**

**Leaving On a Jet Plane **

**Sophie Barker**

**Please send it in via review!**


	4. A Journey and an extra POV

"I think you ought to see this" Daphne giggled, holding out a plain DVD box. "just before you leave. No, wait, watch it when you get to Forks. On your laptop. Preferably when Puck isn't there. And no, it's not rude. Just... Amusing, i think the word is? No, wait. That's not good enough. More like - HILARIOUS!" she burst out laughing, tears rolling down her face. She was about to have a fit, but then Puck walked by, and she stood up and wiped the tears off her face. "Honest," she said "it's really funny. Watch it in Forks."

Sabrina was intrigued. What was so funny about that DVD? Though she'd soon find out...

**- Later - **

Puck had seemed way to angry earlier, when Sabrina had told him about the trip. She felt simply HAD to figure out why. It couldn't be that hard, after all. She was a detective.

**-Later still, in Forks-**

Bella was worried. Edward wasn't talking to her. She'd told him about the Grimm's visit, and his eyes had shone, before his face had closed to her. She couldn't figure out why. But that was part of the reason they'd enlisted the help of the detectives. She wasn't entirely sure how they were going to get around the whole 'you're-a-vampire-aagh!' bit, but they'd sort that when they came to it.

**-In Ferryport landing-**

"Right, that's every thing. Have a nice trip!" Granny Relda called. Sabrina poked her head out the window, looking decidedly worried.

"What?" she asked, "aren't you coming with us?

"No, liebling. It's just you, Puck, and Uncle Jake. Have a good trip, now!"

And Uncle Jake shot off, aiming for the tiny gap in the barrier. He got through, but only just. Puck had to go and sit right next to Sabrina, causing both to blush.

**-After an hour long car ride-**

"Ten green bottles, ha-"

"For Shakespeare's sake, man, shut the hell up! That song's got worse the more you've sung it!" "You're just cranky cuz-"

"SHUT UP!"

Sabrina had been watching the conversation like a tennis match. Sighing, she turned around, only to see a huge sign saying welcome to forks- and a pale skinned, ginger haired man peering in through the window.


	5. A Giant, Flying Marshmallow

**Enjoy!**

Edward stared through the window, looking for a glimpse of- aah. There. Although he'd not seen HIM in centuries, he knew he could never forget HIS face. It was impossible. No one could forget those deep, green eyes, flecked with gold... but. He was there for a reason. So he smiled, and watched as a familiar look of recognition and horror crossed HIS face.

Sabrina was confused. What kind of an expression was that? And she was confused as to why the ginger haired man had inspired such a feeling in Puck. Never the less, she smiled at the man and politely asked, "Who are you, sir? And why are you looking at us through the car window?"

"Edward," the strange man replied, "and I'm looking at you through this window because I'm the man who hired you. Or her husband, at least. And may I enquire as to the well being of the gentle Puck?"

Sabrina gawped. How did the man – Edward – know Puck's name? _Well, that answers one question..._ she thought, _it sure does explain Puck's... recognition... of this man..._

"Well yes, sweetie, it does. I'm Edward Cullen. Pleased to meet you."

Which led to Sabrina being even MORE confused.

Alice was also confused. She couldn't see the futures of any of her family members. Not only was it confusing, though, it was worrying. Because she couldn't see any one else's. Not even any humans. It was worse than the battle against the new borns...

"He's one of them." Puck stated flatly. "One of the gay posse. Well, he's bi, really. But still."

"It's lovely to see you too, Puck. How goes it? The boss will be delighted to hear you've come to visit. It's a shame that I could never read YOUR thoughts. I'm sure it'd be delightful. Oh well, you simply MUST come and meet my wife, Bella."

Sabrina was feeling more confused than ever. What was it with gay guys and Puck? They all seemed to instantly adore him. _Well, that's quite understandable, really. After all he is H.O.T! Wait! No! I didn't think that! That didn't cross my mind once! Never has done!_ Sabrina stared at the man.

"Did you just hear what I thought just then?"

"Yes..."

"Oh. Well. Don't tell Puck, then? Please?" she was beginning to feel REALLY worried. She didn't like that man knowing every thought that flew into her head. Or Puck's expression just then, when she said that. AND she was confused...

"Never mind YOU being confused, Dearie, Because i really am. Why aren't you scared of my ability to read your thoughts?"

Oh. Yeah. Right. She SHOULD really be worried about that more than any thing else. But after meeting up with hoards of magical everafters, she wasn't really worried about that. What she was worried about was-

"my lack of magical powers? And why you're not addicted to me? Well, that's because i'm not technically an Everafter. I'm a vampire."

_Oh. Well, that explains it!_ Suddenly she burst out laughing. Feeling more than a bit creeped out, Edward turned around just as a petite brunette pounced on his back. After a whispered conversation, Edward's smiling face frowned at whatever news the female vampire had brought. The girl looked confusedly at Puck and Sabrina, before clapping her hands wildly.

"Oh, do excuse Alice, my dears. She's a vampire too, and she's specially gifted like me. Her power is to read the future, and... Oh. You, dearest," he said, pointing at Sabrina, "Already know what she just saw. In fact, both of you do. And you don't like it."

"Oh." Sabrina guessed at once what it was. "It's the marriage thing, isn't it." Alice gasped, looking confused.

"It's okay. I can't see the future. I have been to it, though." Sabrina explained. "There was this trouble with Cinderella and her boyfriend – no, not Prince Charming, the mortal one – Tom. He wanted to be an Everafter, too, and created these time tears all over the place. My sister and I got sucked into one, by accident. And anyway, it's 'Billy' and Snow. No one else is allowed to touch Charming."

"Okay. You're life is too confusing, even for me, and I'm a vamp." Alice's confused expression hadn't left her face for the whole conversation. Suddenly, both vamps tensed. A micro second later, Puck did too. And when the creature arrived, Sabrina... waved?

"Hey! Chipmunk! What are you doing here?" she asked the surprised man.

"Me? I... live here. What about you? And who's the dude? And why are you hanging around with the Cullens?"

"They HIRED me, Jacob. I AM allowed to talk to people without your permission? "

"Well, sure. But you still haven't answered the other question. You know, about-"

"I am Puck, the Trickster King... And Sabrina's fiancé."

"Puck! We had an agreement! No telling random people! Or anyone! Including any of my childhood friends!"

"Oh. Yeah. Right. Sorry, Grimm." And Jacob made a whipping motion with his wrist.

"May I ask how you have come to know this werewolf?" Edward enquired.

"Werewolf? Jake, what's he- "and as she watched a sheepish grin slide over his face, she cried, "What is it with me and impossible creatures? And I don't WANT a best friend who's a werewolf – I already have one as a guardian!"

"Hey!" he cried, looking hurt, "It's not my fault! Blame those blood suckers over there!"

And just as the reality of the company she was keeping settled in, a figure swooped overhead. A figure followed by a much smaller one, probably about the size of her little finger

**Guess who the figure is? And no, it's not a giant talking marshmallow...**


	6. Crying In Front of Strangers

**Look, guys, I'm really sorry if this offends anyone. Just 'cause I don't like Twilight, doesn't mean you can't. One of my best friends is literally OBSESSED with Twilight. And I have nothing against bi/gay/lesbo people, so long as they don't hit on me. Also, I'm kinda related to a lesbo and my best (guy) friend is gay. Oh, I'm against threesomes, though - well, not them in particular, and I don't mind if other people have them, just so long as i'm not expected to join in! AND the only reason I had Pan gay and crushing on Puck was because I thought Puck'd hate that.**

**Okay, enough on my views on corrected-ness, On with the story!**

Jake growled and shuddered as he looked up at the sky. Puck's eyes went black, with little flecks of red. Alice and Edward stood to attention, and Sabrina? Well, she just waved as the flying boy settled on the ground.

"Well, I'm guessing you must be the famous Peter Pan?" Sabrina asked. " I'm just wondering, 'cause you DO have a tiny winged girl following you, and you're all... Sparkly? Also, Puck's scowling fit to burst at you. Any how, would you please stop staring at Puck like that..."

"What on Earth do you mean?"

"You're looking at him like... I don't know... Like you're undressing him with your eyes. It's very disgruntling."

"My apologies, madam." he said, stiffly.

And they both shrieked with laughter.

"Oh, It's wonderful to see you again, Peter. New York wasn't the same after you'd gone."

"I know and I apologise-"

"And you were a rubbish guardian too. Mom and Daddy were kidnapped a few days after you left."

All through the conversation, Puck had been looking at Sabrina with something very similar to disgust.

"You do know he's disgusting and gay, don't you?" he finally enquired.

"Yes, but unlike you he's clean, unlike you he's never going to hit on me, and unlike you, he was my first body guard, and probably the best, too!"

As soon as she said that, she regretted it. He quickly unfurled his wings and flew off in to the sky

"I'm sorry, sweet-he - I mean, Puck!"

Puck stopped in the air, almost as though he was pulled back by an invisible thread hanging in the sky. He flew back down to earth.

"I'm sorry? Did you just call me sweetheart? No one has called me that since... Monica..."

"I'm sorry if that upset you then."

"Oh I wouldn't say upset is the right word for how he's feeling right now," Peter said. "You're so lucky. I wish I had the ability to excite his... Emotions like that. All he ever seems to do around me is get angry. Mind you, anger IS a rather passionate emotion..." he shrugged. "Any how... Hold on. Who's this?"

"Don't you dare start hitting on my Uncle, Peter! It was bad enough when you hit on my boyfriend and got him to turn gay like you! Do you know how horrible that was for me? No, of course you don't. All you ever cared about was yourself. You dumped him like two days afterwards. You know, if Puck was gay, you guys would be perfect for each other - you're both so utterly self absorbed!" Sabrina was clearly in a bad mood. The guys all slowly backed away. Alice, though, walked straight over to her and gave her a hug as she began to cry. A strange look swept over Alice's face, and she too backed away from Sabrina. Sabrina looked up, tears leaving their salty tracks on her face as they rolled down and off her chin. Eyes brimming with tears, she looked questioningly at them all, before blushing as she realised that she'd cried for the first time ever in front of Puck. AND that she'd broken down in tears in front of complete strangers. And gay ones at that - in the case of Pan and Edward.

**This is all I had time to do today, more tomorrow if I remember to post/write it. Also, I'm a little bit curious as to why no one's refused the chapters I've put up so far. I've only had five reviews for the whole story, and am concerned as to what you guys are doing with your time. Also, I'm doing an 'M' rated story sometime soon, and my friends elder brother is helping me with some of the scenes. It's nothing like any story I've done before now, and I'm sorry if it's to out there for you guys. Also, although I'm only eleven, I know lots of stuff from – how can I say – more advanced age groups. Like 30 year olds. And if some of it's really perverted then I apologise, but that's what Elvis wanted (my friend's brother, that is, not the Grimm's dog).**

**Hope you liked this! More tomorrow, duckies.**

**OOOH! FLYING MUFFINS!**

**Cfn,**

**Fg**

**xXx**


End file.
